For her sake
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Mei picks up Yuzu from her part time job in her hometown by surprise. In hopes of understanding Yuzu a little better and may allow them to grow even closer. Then they bump into Yuzu's old friends and Mei realizes why Yuzu was so upset before. YuzuxMei, Seme Mei, Bottom Yuzu, fluff, feels, Yuri/Lesbian, *Oneshot*, Time skip, (hinted homophobia)


**I'm back with more YuzuxMei goodness**

 **This is set after the last story I wrote and the chapter after Yuzu gets a part time job**

 **Its not canon but its not often showed with Mei being protective of Yuzu instead of the other way around**

 **What I love about this pairing is how fluid they are, both can be seme or uke and both have their own ways of showing their protective side over the other**

 **anyway, please follow, favourite and review**

Yuzu stretched wearily as she cracked her back and shoulders, another weary yet satisfying day of work was now at an end. Having received another bountiful pay check and some tips from her job. It seemed she had become more popular with some customers than she had expected to when she first applied for the job. Some people giving her great tips simply because she was so upbeat.

Though she complained every now and again about her job, it was worth it in the end. Knowing she could put her hard-earned money towards another date with Mei or a surprise gift for her. It was amazing the things one was capable of doing when you were in love, nothing got in your way. There wasn't anything you wouldn't do for that person.

However, that wasn't to say as happy as she was with her job, it didn't come with some setbacks too. Her body ached all over, her back, her arms, her shoulders and her legs. Exhaustion now starting to kick in after the caffeine boost on her break had finally worn off at last. As selfish as it was, she really hoped Mei had made dinner while she was gone. Having taught Mei to cook so they could take turns and eat more than just curry.

Though not the best cook compared to herself, Mei was slowly learning and capable of making at least omelettes or pancakes. But she had come a long way since she had first started. But every now and again she would give Yuzu the puppy dog eyes just to eat some of her curry or any other delicious dish that Yuzu was capable of making.

She had to hurry home, get groceries then get back to make dinner for both. She had a lot to do but at least there was no chance of her getting caught by someone she knew. She was no longer wearing her uniform, having hung it up in the locker provided by her boss. Meaning she could continue her part time job in secret without having to worry about being caught.

If any of the teachers at her school, or Momokino for that matter found out. There was no way in hell they wouldn't spread rumours and attempt to have her kicked out of school again. There was little chance that her step-grandpa would stand up for her a second time. After that one time, she hadn't really seen him again afterwards.

She still had the French braid she wore to work in, but had changed in something more comfortable. A large cream over-sized cardigan that reached her thigh, a white T-shirt with the words rebel in black on the front. A pair of knee length blue trousers and vans. A comfortable but feminine like appearance, though for once she was wearing little make up.

As much as she had offered to keep the uniform and hide it in her bag. They had explained they cleaned it for free of charge at the work place. Meaning it would be well cared for while she was gone, which wasn't all bad in her opinion.

As she stepped out of the shop, she stiffened. Freezing in place as she stood in awe by the entrance, fear starting to fill her. In a short term, freaking the fuck out as her brain shut down of all rationality. Mei was standing by the front door, leaning against the walls. Wearing a long sleeved white blouse with a lose red ribbon around her neck. A pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a pair of ankle boots.

Upon seeing the blonde exit the building, she softened. A calm yet expressionless look on her face. Though nobody else would be able to tell, she was indeed relieved to see her. "I've been waiting Yuzu" she replied calmly. She looked visibly exhausted, seeing the worn appearance of her hands from manual labour. She must have been working hard today, which she was both surprised and proud of.

Yuzu panicked, this was the situation she had been hoping to avoid. She had hidden her job all this time to prevent herself from getting into serious trouble. Mei was on the student council, so jobs were prohibited. She hadn't even told her mum, so she wouldn't gossip about it or tell Mei. Hell, she was already skating on this ice as it was. God knows what the chairman would think of this.

Mei approached her silently, then revealed the hand wearing the ring on her finger. "This is how you paid for the rings right?" she asked. Given the allowance her mother gave, there was no way she could have paid for it on her own. But she did appreciate how hard she worked for the gift. Showing that despite her infamy as a slacker, when she put her mind to it. Yuzu was a very hardworking and skilled individual.

Yuzu blushed profusely, feeling like a small child who had been caught sneaking treats by their mother. She then nodded quietly her head bowed in shame as she expected to be scolded. She really hoped she wasn't in trouble here, she didn't want to risk getting expelled again. It had been hard enough hiding it from the likes of her mother the first time it happened.

Mei sighed heavily "I won't punish you for getting a job, you've learned independence. But don't let the school or allow other classmates to hear about it. You already have a reputation" she warned. Regardless of their new status as lovers, there was an extent of how much she could protect Yuzu. Now more than ever, if Yuzu got into trouble. Mei would have to pay the consequences too.

Yuzu perked up, her green eyes shining with happiness. She had expected to be told off but instead she had been praised, or to an extent she had. She then threw herself at the dark-haired girl, hugging her happily. Mei was stunned by the abrupt hug but used to it, this was simply how Yuzu expressed herself. But she softened into it, over time Yuzu's warm hugs had become comforting. Helping her whenever everything became too much.

Mei rested her head against Yuzu's shoulder, she smelled like coffee and perfume. A familiar yet comforting smell, knowing that despite having finished her shift. She still smelled like herself a little. Eventually, she released herself lightly from Yuzu's grip "You can buy me dinner" she replied sternly. She had been lonely and had to probe Harumin for information on her sister's whereabouts.

She had travelled all this way and had to ask a lot of people as to the whereabout of the café. Though it had been tiring, she had surprised at how busy yet homely the place felt. Truth be told she had wanted to look around herself. But she had worried about getting lost and decided to find Yuzu instead. After coming to the conclusion that the blonde could act as her guide.

Yuzu blinked in surprise but nodded once more in agreement. She wasn't going to let this opportunity pass, as it wasn't often they got to spend time together as a couple due to studies. Finally, they were having their second date, that and she was more than happy to show Mei around. Knowing it would bring them closer.

* * *

Yuzu and Mei sat peacefully together on a bench, side by side. Having bought some snacks together to fill Yuzu's aching belly and warm themselves from the light chill in the air. Having bought hot cocoa with cream, takoyaki and crepes. Yuzu having a serious sweet tooth and Mei having enjoyed the sweet from their last outing to visit Yuzu's father's grave.

The weather was not that cold being early spring, but it was still chilly due to it being mid to late February. Able to wear thinner clothing, but not still have to wear jackets every now and again. Compared to their first date, which had been somewhat of a disaster and badly planned on Yuzu's part. This felt more natural, they could just be themselves. Not expecting anything of each other.

Mei peered to see the content smile on Yuzu's face, her cheeks warmed from more than the chill. Happily indulging in her sweets after a long day of hard work. But she deserved it. It was a relief to see Yuzu genuinely happy after the whole depression period she went through. However, their peaceful bliss was soon to be short lived. As they had been spotted.

"Yuzu?" some unfamiliar female voices called out. After their reunion they hadn't heard back from her. She hadn't even exchanged email addresses or numbers, so they could meet up again. Was she still mad at them because of that incident with those two girls? She had been a bit off that day for whatever reason.

Yuzu's smile faded into none existence almost instantly. All forms of happiness in her mind being chased away almost instantly as if they had never existed at all. Her whole body going rigid and stiff. Panic starting to kick in, hoping and praying she wouldn't run into them again. But it seemed that luck was not on her side today.

They were the voices of her old friends from her neighbourhood. The homophobic ones whom she had hidden her relationship with Mei from. After hearing what they said about the two random girls on a date together. She had only just gotten over what had happened before. Her grades had improved after their abrupt decline due to her lack of being able to concentrate on anything whatsoever.

She had forced herself to appear happy should any of her classmates or Harumin ask too much about was on her mind. Not wanting to remember what had happened to talk about such things. Harumin may have been her friend, but she had always seemed pretty biased as to the idea of relationships and didn't seem to be interested in anyone.

She was in a happier and healthier mindset, though that had only been thanks to Mei's support and comfort. Even Harumin had been worried about her and helped her back on her feet. But she knew if these two girls saw her with Mei, she may possibly spiral downward again. She couldn't even find the voice to reply to them, feeling as though a croak was all she could muster.

Part of her wanted to run away, just get up and never look back. Until she was so far away she couldn't hear their voices anymore, until she knew they were far away enough that they would never find her. As long as she didn't have to face them again, knowing just what cruel and judgmental looks and words they would give her if they knew.

Mei averted her gaze to the two girls approaching them. A fierce glare coming upon her face as she quickly figured out what was going on. These girls must have been the ones who upset Yuzu that time. Remembering the state, she had been in. How Yuzu had broken down upon reaching home, falling to her knees and sobbing hysterically. Apologizing over and over but never telling her what was wrong.

For weeks she had been in a trance like state and couldn't even fake a smile. Her grades dropped significantly, and she had been depressed, barely coming out of her room to eat. She had seemed like a shell of the girl she always was, though she would lie about the reason she was acting so odd. Like she was tired or wasn't feeling too well.

Though she never showed her emotions well, Mei had never been so scared or worried for someone's well-being since her grandpa went into hospital. Afraid that Yuzu may be broken. If these girls were truly her friends, they would never have made her feel so badly about herself. They would have accepted her sexuality regardless of whom she chose to date or loved.

The girls continued to approach them smiling and attempting to make conversation. Showing no sense of guilt or memory of their previous encounter and how upset she had been over the whole thing. Meanwhile, Yuzu subtly reached her free hand across the bench to grip Mei's hand in her own tightly. Anything to make her feel safer.

She didn't want to look them in the eye, she couldn't look them in the eye. She could feel a sickening feeling overcoming her. Her heart racing in her chest and her anxiety began to flare. She felt like there was no air and she couldn't breath, though she was outside she felt like she was trapped in a cage and there was no way out.

" _Go away, go away, go away"_ she repeated coldly in her mind. She didn't want to listen, not one word. Their smiles fake and unaware of how cruel their words were, the way they looked at not only herself but any same sex couple. She felt sick inside, her stomach turning to knots. She didn't want to hear what they had to say anymore. Everything around her becoming white noise, like the static on an old TV as she blocked everything out.

Mei then took a deep breath, she wasn't going to sit here while Yuzu suffered. She could see it was making her uncomfortable and she was showing signs of relapsing back into her depressed state. Though not as expressive as Yuzu, she was capable of understanding body language and reading a situation very carefully. Thus avoiding trouble very easily.

"Yuzu, do you want to go for a walk?" she asked in a concerned tone. Wanting to get away from this negative situation as she knew it would linger on the blonde's mind for a long time. This was their date after all, Yuzu had been working really hard to afford something nice. She wouldn't let these two-toxic people ruin it after all her hard work.

She couldn't protect Yuzu from this sort of thing happening again, but she could scare them off or warn them not to hurt Yuzu. She may have been a rich descendant, but she was no pushover. She was capable of handling herself as well as Yuzu, she was more than just a pretty face that others thought her to be. She was not going to back down and made to feel ashamed for her love.

Yuzu immediately snapped out of it, dragging herself from that dark place and back to reality. Realizing that she had spaced out and most likely made Mei worry about her again which she had hoped to avoid. She then nodded awkwardly and got to her feet, however worried they couldn't hold all of the food. They had bought quite a lot to eat.

"Its ok, I finished my drink" she replied in a reassuring tone. She could easily carry both the crepes while Yuzu finished her Takoyaki. Though she couldn't promise she wouldn't steal a taste. It was only fair that they shared and compared the taste to the other after all, it was what every girl did when they were on a date.

The two then got up and Yuzu down her hot cocoa in one. Not wanting to be a burden on Mei and make her do everything, she had enough responsibilities on her shoulders as it was. However, in doing so she nearly choked making Mei laugh. Though Yuzu got embarrassed at her lack of maturity, she was glad to have made Mei laugh.

Meanwhile, Yuzu's friend stood in awe in the background. Yuzu wasn't acting like herself which was very confusing. Just what the hell was going through her mind right now. "Yuzu? Who's this girl? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Kana asked in an annoyed tone. It wasn't nice of her to ignore her friends after they had only just been reunited with each other.

They had been so close before her mum had got remarried and moved away, so why was she now giving them the cold shoulder? Now that she had moved away she no longer cared about them? Wasn't that pretty selfish on her half? Didn't she once call them her best friends along that line, so why did she act like they were strangers now?

Mei turned to the girl with a cold glare, causing them both to shiver in fear. "I'm Mei Aihara, Yuzu is my girlfriend. I came to pick her up from work after she had been working so hard. However, I do think you two should leave. Your ruining our date and you've done enough to upset Yuzu as it is" she replied sternly. She was not going to let them make Yuzu cry a second time.

They knew her for the carefree bubbly woman who always loved to make jokes and mess around. But they had no idea of the conflict she dealt with on the inside. Her loyalty to her friends and the self consciousness and doubt she carried in her heart. How deeply their words and actions had hurt her, causing her to become deeply depressed over the matter.

The two females were stunned by this response. Who the hell was this girl to speak to them like that. And since when was Yuzu into women? Hadn't she said earlier that she wanted a boyfriend? "Yuzu-chan? What is she talking about?" Kana babbled. This didn't make any sense, since when had Yuzu liked girls? This had to be some kind of bad joke on her half, right?

Mei approached Kana, gripping her tightly by the collar. Using her necktie as a leash around her neck so she couldn't run without choking herself. Her deep violet eyes filled with a silent glare of utter rage. Part of her wanted to slap this girl or worse cut off her hair with scissors, anything to make her feel the pain and humiliation Yuzu had been forced to feel.

But she was not like them, she would not stoop to low levels to make someone feel bad about themselves. However, she was not going to let them get away with their actions. These girls were the cause of Yuzu's pain, the reason she had been tearing herself up for weeks. The reason she had attempted to abandon her hope in their relationship and hated herself for even loving her.

To feel ashamed of herself, to make her feel like she was causing problems for Mei. To watch someone as happy and upbeat as Yuzu break down into a broken and insecure mess was not something she would tolerate. She would never let anyone hurt someone she loved and get away with it. That was something truly unforgivable in her eyes.

"Do you have _any_ idea of how much you hurt her? Because of _you,_ Yuzu became depressed. She barely ate, she didn't sleep. Her grades dropped, and she hated herself. If you two girls really _are_ her so called friends. You'll stay out of her life and mind your own business" Mei growled. She had already suffered in silence watching Yuzu lose weight, develop insomnia, suffer in school and her peers to spread rumours about her. Watching Yuzu hurt herself but never explain what was causing her pain.

Though she had a million different thoughts in her mind of what could be wrong with Yuzu. How to approach her and make her talk about her problems, Yuzu just seemed to cut her off. Closing off her heart from Mei and simply seeking her own comfort, the same way she had done when she first met Yuzu. Causing her to wonder if it was karma paying her back.

Meanwhile, Yuzu simply stood in the background dazed. Unable to believe the very protective and cool side that Mei was displaying. But at the same time feeling guilty for worrying her so much. She had never seen Mei act so fierce and cold before, at least not to this degree. She knew Mei was a serious and hardworking person, but this was different from when she was doing council work.

Mei then released the girl, causing Kana to stagger back in fear while the other friend held her. Stunned at the strength and aggression that the dark haired female displayed towards them. She then turned away from them and quickly walked towards Yuzu, taking her by the hand and leading her away. Not wanting to stick around to listen to these pests a minute longer.

Leaving the two females in a state of fear and confusion on their faces. Having never expected to see such a fearsome yet pretty girl with the likes of Yuzu. Wondering what kinds of girls, she was meeting at this school. That and just what kind of relationship the two had, hadn't she called herself Yuzu's girlfriend along those lines?

* * *

Yuzu and Mei sat quietly in the park together, continuing from where they had left off earlier. Enjoying the remainder of the snacks they had bought earlier on before being interrupted. The ambiance around them much more peaceful, the air feeling lighter and their moods lifted. Simply able to enjoy one another company like they had planned.

However, Mei couldn't shake the hurt and anger she had felt seeing the two people whom had made Yuzu cry. To see her smile fade into a scared and shaking mess that closed up inside of herself. That was something she would never tolerate, to watch the person she loved hide away and feel ashamed of being who they were.

"I'm sorry Yuzu. Those girls, what they said to you must have been conflicting for you. Your distress over their words was justified…" Mei replied in a comforting tone. To have two people whom had been your closest friends before moving away to reveal such an awful side of themselves. It must have come to such a shock to her and question their relationship.

For them to be homophobic and then for yourself to discover you were attracted to women. There was never a more confusing situation to be in, wondering if you could ever trust in them or look at them the same way as before. To realize that there were more people like that in the world and this was something they would have to face in the future.

She was slowly realizing that the world was not often pretty and could sometimes be ugly. That their relationship would face many trials and tribulations, that there would be people watching and judging them. That not everyone would be accepting and understanding of their love together. Nobody ever wanted to know how cruel other people could be.

But that did not mean she should give up entirely. That their hope should be diminished and they should not be able to feel happy. "…However, if they can't accept our relationship or any same sex relationship for that matter. They are not truly worthy of being your friends" she explained. Given the kind person she was, Yuzu deserved better.

She had such a big heart and attracted all kinds of people because of her outgoing and playful personality. But more than that she saw the best in people and was always loyal to her own feelings. Which was something she, whom had spent her life following rules and obeying her grandfathers wishes admired. To admire the wild heart that beat within the blonde.

She had Harumin whom she had quickly befriended after transferring schools. Whom she was part of a mischievous duo with and could rely on at the worst of times. Though they could be troublemakers, she cared for Yuzu as much as she did. Never doing anything that could potentially hurt Yuzu or threaten their friendship by any means at all.

Then there was the mysterious and somewhat manipulative Matsuri, whom she had babysat ever since she was young. Though she tended to resort to things in an underhanded and childlike manner she was secretly a kind person. Her true nature being that of an awkward Tsundere. Due to getting awkward and avoiding questions when she was caught out.

Yuzu had a lot of problems on her shoulders but she was not alone, she had people whom cared about her. People who loved her dearly despite her faults and had her best interests at heart. Those girls were obviously not worthy of her time, if they couldn't accept all of Yuzu. She had enough problems in her life and she didn't need more toxicity to add to her past problems.

Yuzu blinked in surprise then bowed her head, gripping her remaining Takoyaki. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hidden it from you. But… I'm glad you stood up for me" she replied gratefully. She knew that by pushing her problems to the side and keeping them from Mei she was only causing more distance between them. But she just didn't want to trouble Mei.

In her own way, Mei showed that she loved Yuzu as much as she did Mei. Whenever she was in trouble, she would do whatever it took to protect her from harm. Not holding back on using brute force and threats if she had to. Showing that person how effected she was by their actions, though it took a great amount of pressure to make her act that way.

For the most part, Mei was shy and docile. She kept her feelings and thoughts to herself, was helpful and ladylike. But even she had her breaking point and had moments of snapping, causing her to act recklessly. The breaking point being when Yuzu was in trouble or one of her loved ones was in harms way. Feeling responsible for their well-being.

Mei softened and then turned towards Yuzu, stroking her face affectionately with her hand. Gazing back into Yuzu's green orbs with her own deep violet eyes, filled with tenderness. "You were trying to protect me, right?" she replied gently. She had never told her about it, because she wanted to protect her from the same thing happening again. Scared of what would happen.

Yuzu then smiled fondly, leaning against Mei. Her hand still stroking her cheek and nodded quietly. She knew it was selfish but she just wanted to protect Mei and make sure she never felt sad again. But surprisingly, Mei was trying to do the same for her. She felt so happy to have fallen for Mei, knowing she would always support her no matter what.


End file.
